Transsiberian
by mymilkshakebringsit
Summary: AU - While embarking on a journey of a life time, Naomi meets Emily on a Trans-Siberian train via the longest railway in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My very very first fic. I'm ashamed to say that my little knowledge of the English language is wasting away, so I decided to write something. I started this an hour ago. It's not proper, then again, nothing I write is ever proper. Tell me if I should continue or stuff this up my *you know what*. I've been a little fascinated by the Trans-Siberian railway system lately, but I know jacksh*t about it really. Feel free to enlighten me and I ****apologise**** in advance for my ignorance. Oh and I don't speak Russian. Cheers.**

"Transsiberian"

**Chapter 1**

Not even half way through between Perm and Yekaterinburg, she was over it. It had been a little over a day since she stepped on board. Simply calling it a 'train ride' was a little of an understatement of the year, given the journey was to take a total of seven days to complete. Seven whole days. Why she had decided she wanted to cramp herself in a little to no privacy compartment of four bunk beds on a super heavy moving engine was beyond her. They weren't kidding when they said that there would be live chickens and screaming children among other 'fascinating things' on board. Sure, she did as much of research as possible before embarking on this journey being a planner that she was, but never did she expect it to be this 'depressing' really. What was she supposed to do now? Jump off the next stop and then... what? Hitch a ride to the next town? It's the middle of fucking winter in fucking Russia after all. As spontaneous as she thought she was, even that idea sounded shit-stupid in her own head.

"Fuck's sake!" She mumbled under her foggy breath. *sigh*

She threw her ugg-booted feet on the floor, pulled on her heavy winter coat, and headed out of her compartment door. Not before grabbing her travel thermal mug from the side pocket of her backpack. She needed to stretch her legs anyway. Damn this stuffy live-animal-swamping farm of a train!

"Excuse me, the water boiler is empty?" She called after the retrieving back of lady in uniform of some sort. She needed to make herself a cup of tea, something hot to make this extremely icy condition bearable. But of course, the boiler had to be empty when she got there. Unbelievable!

_"Chto?"_

"No. Hot. Water." She punctuated each word using her especially raised voice while jabbing her index finger toward the offensive empty boiler. Oh yeah, they don't speak English on this infamous shit-hole of an international moving facility.

_"Chto?" _The lady attendant's patience was obviously running out.

"What the fuck does a girl have to do to get some hot water around here? Fuck's sake!" She half shouted even though she knew no one would understand her. Just needed to let that one out of her system.

Just then...

"I have some." A low timid, throaty voice came from behind her.

She spun around, not exactly one hundred percent sure whether she actually heard it or whether she was _really_ going out of her mind. A sense of great relief washed over and she almost shrank down a size after letting out the huffed breath she'd been holding in. That was when she met with those brown eyes.

"Sorry?"

"I have some hot water if you still wanted it?" The low timid, throaty voice again.

She definitely heard it this time, but was too preoccupied in total blankness in her mind to say anything back.

And now, she was definitely staring.

"So... what will it be?" That voice again after a minute long pause.

Finally snapped out of it, she shook her head quickly to emphasize the fact that she was going out of her mind and wasn't sure what was real anymore.

"Yes! Yes! Hot water! Yes please!"

A warm smile crept across the perfect stranger's face. And she thought that had to be the warmest thing she'd seen in the last two weeks, so she couldn't help but smiled back.

"Right. Hot water. You have to follow me though. My compartment's not far."

"Sure," She smiled again before the girl made a 'follow-me!' gesture with her hand, turned around and started dodging other passengers through the tiny aisle toward her said compartment.

She had to slightly speed up after the girl through the crowd, dodging angry curses in Russian along the way.

"I'm Naomi by the way!" She shouted over the girl's shoulder almost a little too excitingly.

The girl twisted her head to look back, flashed her another warm smile, "I'm Emily."

"Thank you for this, Emily! I really appreciate you doing this." And really, she was grateful, not just for the hot water..

After a few minutes of dodging bodies (and scared shitless poultry in cages) through two long carriages, Emily abruptly stopped in front of a compartment and turned around to face Naomi.

"Well, this is me!" Sliding the door open and stepping inside, Naomi cautiously followed.

"You mind closing that? The noise out there is driving me insane!" Pointing at the door. Naomi obliged. And there, between the silence between them and the muffled noise coming from the other side of Emily's compartment door, it was almost pure peace.

"So, here's the promised hot water," Emily pointed at the vacuum flask on the tiny fold-out table against the window. "Although I have to apologise if I were to be completely honest." Emily broke the silence, but her timid, throaty voice made it even more peaceful than a moment ago, Naomi decided.

"What? Why?" For the second time, Naomi found herself snapping out of 'it'. Whatever it was.

"I didn't want to fight through the crowd out there back and forth, so I kind of took more than I should have. Although I swear on my sister's life, there was still some left in the boiler after I was done!" Emily grinned apologetically while hoping Naomi would get her 'joke'. She was rewarded with a come-back of course.

"Sure, sure, Emily. It's okay, we all have ourselves to take care of before others. I understand really." She was of course being sarcastic. But just to make sure, she added "Just kidding!"

"Ah... she has wit!" Emily's brown eyes twinkled and her grin grew wider.

Suddenly, a loud bang pierced through the peaceful small space of compartment marked with the number '48' making Naomi jump. The door abruptly slid open and an even more ear-deafening toned voice rang out startling both girls..

"ARE YOU OKAY, EMSY? AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for urging me to continue, all THREE of you... haha no kidding! Also many thanks to those who've put me on their alert and fav lists, I feel special. And continue I shall. Cheers.**

"Transsiberian"

**Chapter 2**

Naomi spun around just in time to catch a quick glimpse of the source of that ear-deafening voice. _What the hell._ Now she was seeing multiples? Before any logical thoughts could pop in her mind, she was shoved aside by this all too loud, too colourful, and again too loud of a person. Naomi lost her balance and almost smacked her head against the metal side of the top bunk bed, was only able to dodge it by a few millimetres and ended up landing on the cushioned bottom bunk. Unwounded but definitely in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL, KATIE?" Emily shrieked. She almost never shrieked, well except when it came to Katie, then she was constantly shrieking.

A mere "What?" was Katie's only reply.

Naomi was still awkwardly lying on her side on the opposite bottom bunk staring wide-eyed at the multiples. Yes, she was seeing doubles for sure. Just then, she felt a small hand gripping on her right upper arm, and she was being pulled up into a sitting position.

"Are you alright?" After a few seconds, she saw the same hand waving dangerously close to her face and for the third time for the day, she snapped out of it and nodded.

"Sorry about that. This is my sister Katie," Emily threw an apologetic gesture toward Katie who still had that menace on her small face. Naomi looked up and waved a "Hey," at Katie – just trying to be polite.

"You mind getting off my bunk?" Katie replied flatly.

"Don't be so rude, Katie! This is Naomi. We met when I was out looking for you. Where the hell were you anyway?"

Within a split millisecond Katie's menace dropped completely, "You're not gonna believe this but remember those buffed Russian hunks in uniforms we met on the platform at Perm? Well, they're one car down and I was just there being _friendly,_" A huge grin spread across Katie's face. Emily just rolled her eyes and turned toward Naomi.

"Are you sure you're alright, Naomi?" Emily was concerned now and slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah I'm fine. Anyway, I better leave you two to it." She got up and threw a small wave at Katie who ignored it. Naomi headed for the door.

"Oh wait! Your hot water?" Obvious disappointment in Emily's voice.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure I can get some on my way back. Thanks anyway," And with that, Naomi slipped out the door without looking back.

"Oh okay. Bye.." Was all Emily could mutter to the already closed door, before dropping onto her own bunk.

"So, anyway, Ems, they asked us to hang at theirs tonight. Thank fuck for that 'cause I'm well on the verge of stabbing random people in the face!"

"What?"

"Hot soldier boys, Ems! Get with it!" Katie was annoyed now.

"Shut up, Katie!" Emily's mind was way too preoccupied with something else entirely, or rather someone else.

"What is your problem, bitch?" The menace was back with a vengeance this time, emphasised with a hands-on-hips pose for good measure.

"Forget it," Emily couldn't be bothered going through her long list of 'Problems with Katie Fucking Fitch' at this particular moment. So, she let out a defeated sigh and left it at that.

"Whatever, you're coming with us tonight. I'm not leaving you here alone." That was that and they both knew it.

Katie was already digging through her roller suitcase, which consisted of mostly animal prints and faux fur, looking for a 'hot' outfit for the night. It's beyond Emily, how Katie could manage to be in heels at all times. Slumping against the wall on her bunk, Emily peered over at her twin dressed in a ridiculous leopard printed faux fur coat, and was quietly thankful that she was here, on this trip, with her. It was a surprise really. Emily had warned Katie that this wasn't going to be like any regular partying and shopping trips, but rather a parent-free zone meaning no free-flow of money, and most importantly, no escape-when-you're-fed-up zone. But Katie had insisted that she needed to get away from Bristol. They had finished college and Emily had planned this trip on her own months before their graduation. And Katie, well, Emily firmly believed that Katie'd do anything to sabotage her trip. Whereas Katie, she just couldn't let Emily do this alone. Perhaps it was a twins thing because Katie was sure Emily was afraid of going out there by herself but was too stubborn to admit it. After a lot of screaming at each other and convincing their parents, the girls were granted permission to head oversea on one condition – they had to wait until they turned 18. They Finally left in the first week of December. Spent one whole week partying in St. Petersburg and eventually headed down to Moscow where they partied some more.

Emily's eyes drifted toward the window absently. Everything on the other side of the glass was covered in endless heavy snow. The passing view stretched on and on. Without Katie, she would had gone mental.

"Where's Effy?" Asked Katie, who had turned around facing Emily.

"I dunno? Out having a fag or a cock or something?" _Fuck's sake I'm not a babysitter._

At that exact moment, a tall skinny brunette swung open their cabin door and casually walked in.

"No cock, just fag." The girl answered Emily's question nonchalantly.

Effy, Katie's best friend and probably her only real friend, the only person in the whole world she would choose over any guy. And that was precisely the reason why Effy was here on this trip with them. Because Effy wouldn't know what to do without Katie around anyway. Katie had prepared a sure to win argument to convince Effy to join her and her twin, but just right after her opening line "You, me and Emily are going to Russia for Christmas". Effy had simply answered "Whatever," without batting an eyelid. Katie didn't even get to her number one reason - Quality Russian Vodkas, of course.

"You're gonna freeze to death in just that, babe," Katie scrunched up her brows while eyeing Effy up and down to make a point across. Effy was of course wearing her trademark black ripped tights, some thin-looking short dress underneath a battered leather jacket.

"I'm fine,"

"No, seriously, if all you do is go smoke between carriages where it's fucking freezing and not to mention well dangerous, you might as well try to stay warm 'cause I really don't want anybody here to get sick," Katie was being serious now.

"Effy, I didn't know you brought your mum," Smirked Emily, who had been watching the exchange and couldn't contain the amusement quietly from her bunk any longer.

"Shut the fuck up, _lezza_!" Katie shot back. "Oh by the way, didn't I fucking tell you to not let strangers inside our cabin?" Might as well added that part in while she was in the mood.

"Who did you let in, Emily?" Asked Effy, without much interest shown on her face really.

"Oh... just some girl," Emily replied a little hesitantly, not knowing what to say about 'the girl' in question even though she'd been on her mind the whole freaking time.

"_Oh?_" Effy smirked.

"She just needed hot water, okay?" _Stupid Effy and her stupid know-it-all smirk!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for disappearing. Reason being I read a fic that totally got me shipping for Effy/Emily so I could not for the love of god come up with anything that's got to do with Naomily. I'm in big trouble, feeling like a cheater. I don't know where I'm going with this fic, but here's another chapter anyway. And thank you so very much for the nice words of encouragement. niceoneBlondie and mau5 left me reviews y'all! I'm so flippin' happy!**

"Transsiberian"

**Chapter 3**

It wasn't long until they met the second time - in the train's restaurant carriage this was. It was no coincidence since they all had to eat eventually. Naomi was already sitting by herself at a table tucked away in the far left corner when Emily, Katie and Effy stumbled in behind her on the opposite end. The latter two already a little tipsy and were giggling about something. The trio scooted into the first booth they saw. Emily on one side with Katie and Effy slumped down opposite her. It took her only seconds to spot the blond's back at least fifteen metres away at the other end.

Emily's first thought was to go say hi but somehow she couldn't move, so she stared. _For now. _Everything else around her seemed to drown away. And that was it. It was just the two of them in the restaurant car. That was until...

"See something you like, Em?" This was from the ever smiling Effy – who then cheekily gestured toward the menu as if she meant the food.

"What? No.. dunno yet," Emily tried her hardest to drag her eyes away from the blond's back and forced them onto the menu in front. She knew she was caught red-handed, so she shrank and squirmed almost as if trying to hide from all eyes. Even if the only eyes on her right now belonged to Effy. Knowing that, Emily squirmed even more.

It all happened so quickly that Katie missed the whole exchange, but being Katie, it was only inevitable that the next words would come out of her mouth.

"_Shit_! No _VAGitarian _for Emsy!" Katie was definitely very proud of this one. Her hideous laughter caused Effy to scoff.

"Yeah, well, don't worry about me, Katie. Keep looking for a cock to shove in that mouth of yours yeah?" She knew it was a cheap come-back, but anything to distract the attention away from her would do for now. Katie pretended to look wounded and flashed Emily the bird for good measure – a huge grin on her face knowing she'd won this round.

Eventually they gave their orders. Emily found herself trying to catch glimpses of the blond's back while they waited for their food. _She's alone. She shouldn't be alone. A girl like that should __**never**__ be alone._

"Hang on, I'll be right back," Emily got up without another word ignoring both Katie's "Where are you.." and Effy's knowing smirk.

Naomi was too absent-minded that she didn't realise that she was actually staring at her own reflection instead of the night scenery outside – too deep in thoughts to notice Emily's sudden presence beside her.

"Hey! Naomi, _right_?" As if she didn't already know the name by heart by now.

Naomi slightly jumped causing a lukewarm cuppa to softly land on the table, still nestled in between her palms thankfully.

"Oh hi again," Naomi managed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, thought I'd say hi..." _You already did say hi, you idiot! _Emily mentally smacked her own head.

"You're not intruding. Hi," in all honesty, Naomi didn't have a clue what to say, so she settled with a smile.

"Are you here by yourself? I mean, are you travelling alone?"

"Yep, just me.. Look, Emily, sorry about earlier today, I... um...-" She couldn't finish, how could she?

"Katie was a twat," at the mention of her twin's name, Emily felt eyes bored into the back of her head, instantly she knew they had an audience. She then proceeded to shift her body just to somehow shield Naomi from prying eyes. She needed to.

"Um... Emily, do you want to sit down?" Naomi noticed her awkward shifting.

_More than anything,_ Emily thought, but "We're over there actually," and hesitantly pointed to their booth where Katie was obviously watching from. She knew better than to invite Naomi to join them at this very moment. That was the last thing she'd want to happen - Katie, Effy, Naomi – talking. "Anyway, I better get back." _Coward._

"Oh, okay. See you, Emily," so soft that Emily missed the disappointment in her voice. She had her own to think about anyway.

"See you," Emily gave a fake smile and dropped it instantly after turning on her heels. _A girl like that should NEVER be left alone._

"What the fuck was that all about?" Katie asked before she even sat down.

And without missing a beat, Emily shot back louder than she wanted to "I was there to apologise for my bitch of a sister!"

And then, nothing. The twins just eyed each other without saying anything. And for once, Effy broke the silence, "I'm running out of fags, your soldier boys better have some for me," and at that, Emily dropped her gaze and looked at anything but human eyes.

Two bottles of vodka and four spliffs were being passed around three girls and four boys. Katie's idea of the perfect party. She was laughing with the boys, while Effy seemed lost in her own little world sprawled out on one of the bottom berth. Emily, like always, kept to herself, this time though in this tight space, she slouched herself on a top bunk with a bottle resting on her lap. Staring out of the window, but all she could see was her own sad pathetic reflection looking back at her.

"Oi! Stop hogging, give it here," Emily felt her leg being tugged at, without looking down, she dangled the bottle for whoever to snag at.

They'd been here for a little over an hour and half, and the cabin was filled with so much smoke that even the Russian would mind, but no one seemed to care – too drunk and high to anyway. Well, maybe Emily did, because she slid off the bunk onto her feet with a thud on the floor. Wobbling a little as she was tipsy now, if not completely off her face – no, she still could walk. Stumbling towards the door, she threw a quiet "Need air," at no one in particular. No response was returned.

Emily didn't know why or how, but here she was, stumbling blindly along the aisle. Passing her own cabin, she kept walking. Passing the restaurant carriage, she lingered at the now empty booth where Naomi sat on not long ago, just for a bit – and she kept walking. She soon realised from that point on she was looking for a particular something, so she tried her hardest to focus on her surrounding now. Without embarrassing herself too badly, Emily faked quick glances through the small glass panel of each and every cabin door on her way. She had to see the blond again somehow. Without wasting time battling with herself, knowing too well that once the spliff and vodka wore off, she'd miss the chance. Slightly shaking now – not sure whether it was caused by her lack of weather-suitable clothing or nervousness – she knew it was the latter.

After a few more unsuccessful tries, she stopped abruptly. The sight in front of her paid itself off. It was like her heart finally let loose but at the same time got too big in her chest, and now she had to struggle to breathe. Or it could just be the alcohol. She wasn't nauseous though, not yet anyway.


End file.
